


废墟

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 安灼拉和公白飞，爱情向，无差。科幻AU。短篇6000+。涉及环境破坏和宇宙移民，还有少量人工智能的部分。如有知识性错误请指正，非常感谢。含极少的成人部分，甚至连软色情都快谈不上，只能叫“暗示”。想了想，还是将分级定位R18。内容我说清楚了，大家自主选择是否阅读。





	废墟

废墟

[废墟是由什么构成的呢？尘埃、垃圾、旧家什、不再使用的建筑和街道、自生自灭的植被，还有无数剪成片段的回忆。]

公白飞自知，他输掉了他和安灼拉的赌约。

 

当公白飞再次回到K城时，到处都是一片废墟。这并不意外。早在两年前，他所在的研究所就撤离了K城。十个月前，他通过单位的移动收发器知晓了当地最后一批居民撤离的讯息。不过当他再次真真切切地置身于这座城市，看到昔日熟悉的街市倒塌、变形，柏油路上的龟裂宛如一道巨大的伤疤，从街区的这头延伸至了那头——他的心底仍旧漫起了一股难言的涩味。

 

五年前，他和安灼拉争论政府到底是否会在五年内放弃β计划，正如放弃α计划一样，撤离K城等一系列新兴建设区的设备和资源，在新的安全带内重新安置剩余的生产力。那时候，公白飞的想法是否定的，而安灼拉的回答则是“这很难说”。

 

这也许根本算不上一个正经的赌约，公白飞知道。可是他宁愿那样想着它，似乎那是个亟待证明的讨论一般，等待着他去牵挂。

 

公白飞的工作是研究可持续发展，专攻新的能源类型和生态系统平衡。他操控着航空器，隔着防护层来观察废墟，从自然条件下废弃建设区的演变来收集信息，进而开始调整电脑中的模拟数据。

 

开始往往是建立在结束的基础上的。他知道，K城要真正地结束了，废墟的使命要结束了，“赌约”也要结束了。

 

气候变暖、大气层破坏、地表沉降等等问题已经让K城过早地老去。就像是原发性的痼疾一般，让所有为之确定疗法的专家都失了信，只能眼睁睁看它经受注定的苦楚，徐徐地睡去，睡在人类文明的亘古长夜。公白飞恐怕是来打搅它的最后一位人类了。观察、探测、收集信息、化验、做出报告、改变模拟参数……这一套流程他再熟悉不过了。在模式化的工作里，他面对一组组样本和数据冷静而高效，就像是个娴熟的外科医生一般。可是当他真正置身废墟、面对人类活动的种种残骸时，他仍旧无法完全消除心中的苦涩。

 

一则消息、一组图片、哪怕是模拟而成的全息影像，都和现实中面对面的感知到底不同。前者再逼真、再详实，到底不过是传递在移动信号或者数字光纤中的一组数据，缺少物理对生理的直接刺激，缺少一种实实在在的冲击力——这种冲击来源于柏油路上泛起的热浪，亦来源于稍不留神就吸入肺叶的飞尘，甚至可能来源于看着风蚀的建筑轰然倒塌：伴着震响，块垒碎渣飞溅一地，带起滚滚烟尘……公白飞甚至为此自嘲，尽管研究了将近二十年的模拟技术，思维却仍迟钝地没跟上时代，还保留着一些颇为原始的东西。

 

这早不是互联网诞生之初的时代了。公元两千年早已成为遥远的历史，而第三个千禧年还遥遥无期。这个时代宛如活在一个历史的夹缝里，她的一只脚已经在迈向的未来，而另一只还停留在过去。

 

人类历经几轮科技革新，真实与虚幻的距离逐渐模糊，而人类的空间逐渐开始脱离大地，驰向太空。很难说是人类舍弃了大地，还是大地舍弃了人类。公白飞翻阅了许多史料，也没能得出一个确切的结论。至少，他肯定人类还没有彻彻底底地放弃大地，其中自然也包括他自己。可这也许仅仅是一个单向的过程——他有时也忍不住这样猜想。这当然并非没有依据。公白飞此时此刻正被拒绝于大气之外：他的血肉之躯不允许他直接暴露在K城的大气下。这再实际不过了。

 

公白飞小心地操作着，在控制探测器的信号的同时，注意避开仍未彻底倒塌下来的摩天建筑。这些被人类抛弃的巨兽俯瞰着他，很可能突然给这位不速之客来一个报复。探测器的信号仍在敏锐地探索着。望着满目荒凉，公白飞有点难以想象这是他和安灼拉曾经居住的地方。他如果想找到曾经的住所，还要靠经纬网。

 

五年前，他和安灼拉争论政府到底是否会放弃β计划时，安灼拉还是建筑规划队的成员。他在宇宙空间站规划出详实的建设方案，勾勒着人类的蓝图。每日下班后，他们总是会就工作的情况交谈几句。

 

公白飞还记得，在某一天，他在工作会议后回家，习惯性地说起了自己对新工作计划的看法。“根据以前的建设区的情况来看，现在K城的水利设施应该已经规避了曾经存在的种种弊端。下一步，我们会再针对可能出现的气候异常做一些防护措施，确保它在突发情况下也可以照常运转。这是最新的建设区，投入了前所未有的资金和人力来建设，也许能比过去几十年的老区多持续一些年。”

 

“这很难讲。”安灼拉回答他说。当时，安灼拉几乎是对背着他，左手抱起，托着右手的手肘，单手垫着下巴。他正在和电脑下着一盘围棋。他抬起手，指尖在屏幕上轻触两下，挪动了一颗棋子的位置，接着说道：

 

“是啊。只是人工智能的试用领域也在不断扩增。这是无可改变的趋势。当在这项技术已经足够发达，可以实现对于社会和生态更多的模拟和预测，人类建造出宜居的生态系统的可能性越来越大。短短二十年，各个国家的宇宙空间站数量就已经翻了一倍。民用的空间站，也许过不了多久就会投入试用。那时候建设区就真的没有存在的必要了——顶多是为人造生态系统的发展提供一些参考数据而已。”

 

安灼拉抬起手，又在屏幕上触碰一下，说道：

 

“电脑的发展这样快，人工智能的学习能力以人类不曾设想的方式增加着……甚至，我可以说的大胆些：过些年，这些地球上的参考数据在未来还究竟是否必要，可能都不是我们人类可以预测的了。公白飞，你是研究这方面的，应该比我更清楚。”

 

公白飞已经消毒过了。虽然每个建设区都有空气净化设施，但是户外的空气也并非很干净。他打开柜子，吃了几颗营养素当做晚餐，然后接道：“是的。可是以目前气候变暖的速度，环境的恶化程度是完全可以预估的，当局在几年之内没有放弃它的必要。当然，电脑给出来的模拟方案有很多，最终被研究所选定的预估方案也存在着出现疏漏的可能——不过我并不想就小概率事件进行展开讨论。而且说到宇宙移民，成本太高了，这一切又要以高昂的交换价值作为代价，即只有很少的人才能享用空间站的建设成果。如果地球还存在着继续生存的可能，我看不出为什么要平白放弃……”

 

“可是如果当地球的生态恶化超出预估，当小概率事件真的成为可能时，宇宙移民是未来人类唯一可行的出路。”安灼拉回过头，深深地望了他一眼。公白飞看到，安灼拉那双蓝眼睛就像是几百年前的天空和海洋。他不自觉为之屏息。

 

安灼拉望着他，继续开口：“我们必须要提前为此做出准备。宇宙移民现在的成本很高，并不代表着它未来的成本也这样高下去。人工智能的学习能力这样强大，一个非常可行的途径就是研制出更廉价的材料和更精简的设备，将宇宙移民的代价持续降低。公白飞，我们研制的速度越快，大众就会早一点受益。”

 

公白飞承认，安灼拉说的有道理。人类始终不把更高的决策权下放给人工智能来完成，这便在保证人类发展进程的同时，也保留了人类特有的诸多失误。公白飞从未妄想过人类对建设区的决定全部都是最优的，但那至少是一遍又一遍权衡过的。他认为β计划的建设区很可能不会遇到α计划的困境，可是一旦安灼拉所说的事情发生，他们需要有一个备用的可能性作为出路。

 

“……我们研制的速度越快，大众就会早一点受益。”安灼拉说这句话时的模样一直印在他的脑海里。

 

他想起了实地勘测的时候，即将遗弃的建设区是多荒凉。大气发黄发灰，街道上几乎没有任何人类的影子。靠着探测器的显示，公白飞和同事从航空器中终于发现了一辆车。那辆车奔波片刻，然后停下。接着，下来了一个带着防毒面具的人。接着又是一个。再是一个。那是通勤的班车，正在送一队员工去能源供应所上班。

 

公白飞和他的同事之所以一直在乘坐航空器，不仅仅是因为效率问题，同样是因为行驶在缺乏养护又几乎龟裂的道路上极其危险。这里没有磁悬浮，只有原始的轮胎。所有的磁悬浮装置已经被回收光了。公白飞看到的一切都告诉他这里已经无法正常居住，可是他却又眼睁睁地看到还有未撤离的居民在“正常”通勤——没有劳动创造，就没有报酬所得。为了能在新的建设区多享有一份做决定的“自由”，他们不得不在当前的建设区再多坚持些时日。但这又是怎样的坚持啊！太阳辐射如此剧烈，空气中的气温这样高，随时都有可能有尚待认知的病原体出现……如果他们的科研不能为更多人——尤其是那些生来便没有得到足够的资源的人——提供更多的选择机会，这将是多大的遗憾。

 

如今的K城恐怕比公白飞看到的那个建设区还要糟糕。在大气中，探测器已经探测出了几种未知成分，这些成分和人类信息库中的所有样本都不匹配。公白飞收集着大量的空气样本，将它们压缩到密封包中，准备送入实验室进一步分析。

 

也许，是被过度破坏的生态系统让人类失去纠正错误的资格，他想。当地球得以存在的条件被破坏，也许只剩下了一切存在的目的因驱使着、吸引着人类社会这一庞大的生命体继续发展，让科技——这个潘多拉的魔盒——载着生命的火种送至远方，在地球之外寻找出路。

 

可是能找到吗？在过去和现在，他都时常这样问自己。他甚至认为，在将来他还会继续问下去。

 

他记得，后来，安灼拉始终没有开口。当然，他也没有。

他还记得，当自己重新回过神，发现安灼拉正在望着棋盘，好一阵没有动静了。

 

“需要我帮你吗？”那时，公白飞提议道。

 

“再等等。”安灼拉回答说。须臾后，他的双肩放松下来，请求般地望了公白飞一样。公白飞抬起手，在屏幕上划动一下。接着，电脑落子。接着，又轮到公白飞。简单几步之后，棋局结束了。系统显示出加分的提示。

 

安灼拉有些惊喜，可是并不意外。和往常一样，他随口问道：“怎么看出来的？”

 

公白飞单手环住他的腰，在脖颈上落下一吻。他温热的呼吸抚过金色的发卷，带着笑意。

 

“最开始时，我随便选了一个位置落子。”

 

“什么？”安灼拉的蓝眼睛微微睁大了，转过身来覆上他的双臂。

 

“电脑可以模拟数不尽的可能——高手的、入门的，都行。可是每一步，它又只能做一个决定。为了高效，他自然会选择大概率事件，也就是按着你习惯性的思维模式出牌。这个时候，你若是暂时从正常下棋的思维里跳出来，随便做一个决定——仅仅是赌赌看，但也许效果也还算不错。”

 

安灼拉望了他一眼，接着便抚上他的侧脸，转而托起他的后脑，阖上眼吻上去。安灼拉的唇很软，比它看上去的要柔和得多。公白飞对这种触感并不陌生，但是他仍微微颤了一刻，闭上眼，睫毛还在翕动。他温情地邀请着安灼拉，手指沿着衣料的纹路细细抚摸，抚摸着织物下炙热的皮肤。

 

当唇齿间的融合逐渐分解，他们察觉到，在身体贴合的地方，衣料显得那么紧，那么多余。彼此间粗重的呼吸和微微发红的皮肤已经说明了一切。

 

“效果真的不错。”安灼拉的声音贴着他的耳朵尖，震得他皮肤痒痒的。他本来也没打算忍下去。

 

四五年过去，和电脑接触久了，他都忘记了和人类接触是什么感觉。电脑是他工作的载体，也是他生活中必不可少的组成。他的日常起居哪一样不需要靠机器？诚然，他接触他的同事，接触他的朋友、还有每个建设区的抽样样本、每个普通人，可是不是那种接触——不是他和安灼拉曾有过的接触那样的接触。

 

他和安灼拉很忙，那样特殊的接触着实为数不多，可是每一次都是丰富的记忆。对于这种需求，机器不是不能满足，可是不能完全满足。公白飞把“补充”看得远比“解决”重要。每一次的接触里，他和安灼拉相互补充着对方，这种补充不再仅仅是观点或是思想上的，而是充盈了所有的感官。无需那些复杂的东西，他们彼此间就已经结成了一体。

 

“人体是同机器决然不同的触感……”一次，他曾把这种想法告诉过安灼拉。而安灼拉回以具有个人特色的说法：“那是机器没有装足够逼真的人造皮肤。”

 

“不，”公白飞温热的呼吸含着笑意，轻轻抚摸着安灼拉棱角分明的脸庞，指尖划过他的下颌、颧骨和眼眶：“不光是触感的问题。我通过有机体的方式来了解另一具有机体。”

 

他的抚摸一点点深入，直到彼此间的喘息声听得分明，直到喘息染上了湿润的氤氲，抚摸还在进行下去：“我们是人，是有机的生命体。我们的感官，我们的思维，我们的需求，也许脆弱而原始，但是这就是人，这就是我们目前现有的生命形式，安灼拉。我真是不知道这种事情，机器该如何替代……”

 

安灼拉没有说话，只是用行动证明了他同意。

 

一阵风刮了起来，是深褐色的。它带来了一团深色的粉末，夹杂着各种渣滓。公白飞启动了“捕手”，将其收纳到了一个新的化验袋里。

 

他已经很久没再见过安灼拉了。地球环境进一步恶化，宇宙空间站的建设将安灼拉带至宇宙，而对于地球环境的研究则将公白飞留在了地球。彼此工作职务的调整让他们见面的机会越来越少，最终随着第一批管理员的培训而告以终了。

 

那个生命体不见了，那个有着热度的人类不见了。每逢公白飞对着客厅里几块巨大的电子屏幕发呆时，他几乎要产生安灼拉在他身旁的幻觉。他会在起夜时顺路去安灼拉的房间，只为关上那本来就没亮起的灯，或者在沏蜂蜜水时拿出了两只茶杯，等等。公白飞又想起了那个原本就没正式定下过的赌约，而此时眼前只有一片废墟。

 

公白飞能每天都看到安灼拉的动态，看到规划部对于管理员工作的详细报道——连同首批移民中的抽样反馈一起，都准时地呈现在网络中，呈现在他任意一台通讯终端的屏幕上。可是他最最想要知晓的并不是这些。诚然，对于安灼拉的近况，他不能说不想知晓，可是正因为这些信息的出现永远不会中断，所以也才不会特别有意识地去想要。他想知晓的是安灼拉作为人的部分，是情绪、情感、思想还有更多更加原始、琐碎、也更加人性的部分。

 

公白飞不认为安灼拉从来也没有这样想过自己。可是他们谁都没有再私下联系过一次。他们都是忙碌的人，也都有各自的生活，为了满足深处的渴望而进行联系不是不可以，但并非很有必要。

 

原本在这个时代，私下的联系就显得不再十分必要。他甚至开始怀念儿时至少可以以明信片的理由和友人多说上几句话。因为永远不会失联，所以保持联络的必要性看上去和过去也截然不同。钥匙不再必要，密码不再必要，每个人都是信息库的一串基因编号，甚至连肌体的触摸都不再仅仅是动物和动物之间的特权——

 

“公白飞。”他还记得那天安灼拉叫自己名字的声音。“我上个月提交的民用宇宙空间站的第一批管理员，通过了。”安灼拉这样说。

 

“太好了，我猜你会通过的。毕竟，如果你这样有才干的人都不能入选，我真不知道还有谁能入选了。”

 

“不，有三分之一的成员都很有才干。”安灼拉说，“弗以伊也入选了。下周二，他会和我一起登舱。” 

 

“我记得能驶入太空是他从小以来的梦想。”

 

“公白飞。”安灼拉突然再次叫了一遍他的名字，语气平静得甚至有点僵硬。

 

公白飞望着他，等着后文。

 

“我可能在很长一段时间内不能与你见面。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“在将近9个月后，我要进入宇宙任职。”

 

“我知道。”公白飞仍旧是平静地说，语气甚至带上了一点轻快的味道，“让我记住你好吗？”

 

“你记性那么好，不会忘的。”

 

公白飞只是笑了一下，然后吻了吻他的面颊。

 

“不，你口中所指的自己，并非是我此时此刻所说的‘你’。”

 

他想这样说，可是他没有。他确定他没有。

 

他后来会想，如果他说出心里藏着的那句会怎样。可是这也不能阻止两人各自的工作进展，以及预计之中的离别。他明白这点，可是他仍旧会假设，如果他说出口，安灼拉是否会做些什么新的表示，比如突然吻他，或是继续着彼此间对于人的原始性的闲聊，甚至可能会反驳他两个代词之间区别的意义不大，然后再相视一笑。可是，即便他多得到了那个吻，一切并不真的会换个模样，甚至只会凭空增加一份伤感与遗憾——属于分别的伤感与遗憾。他望着废墟，记忆的片段再次把他裹住，叫他几乎屏息。

 

他不论做了哪个决定，都不会知道这究竟是否最优，同时还会和现在一样，忍不住设想其他种种可能。

 

也许这就是人和电脑不同的地方吧。他想。

END

 

后记：

1 这篇文本质上是我和 @木本非木 的交易。她说她把smithens的一片义仁文翻译完，我就给她投喂软色情。世界上的迷妹们联合起来，相互促进创作的动力。结果我自己都没想到写了这么多哈哈哈。

2 我对理科知识了解甚少。涉及环境破坏和宇宙移民，还有少量人工智能的部分，如果知识性错误请指正，我会很高兴地感谢并且及时修改。

2 其中有一句“他和安灼拉很忙”，我连续打了两遍，都写成了“他和安灼拉很萌”。不是我身体对于打字的记忆暴露了什么，就是我的输入法成精了。

3 另外这篇文章准备修改一些部分，扩充一些部分，然后加入到我一直想出的一个义仁本里。感兴趣的朋友可以关注一下我lofter的动态哦。


End file.
